DC Comics First Earth: Trinity the world's finest
by war22360
Summary: How the Trinity begins in my First Earth universe.
1. Chapter 1

"Arkham Asylum has a break out, but I can handle it," said Batman grimmly. "How about you Superman,any problems in your city?" wondered the Dark Knight. "Bizzaro captured Lois again," said the Man of Steel, crunching his fist together with a fierce face he rarely wore. "And you Wonder Woman, anything happening on your Island?" Batman said turning his head away from Superman. "No," replied the Amazon Princess firmly. "Ok then, Clark and I will go do our… errands, you stay here _princess_," Ordered Batman. _Okay, Bruce!_ Thought the princess with a smirk as her two best friends walked out of the Batcave.

Diana loved the way Bruce, called her princess, the way he only felt needed near her, and the way he defended Gotham every night. That's what Diana liked the most about Bruce, he didn't need superpowers, as long as he could breathe, he'd never give up. Wonder Woman got bored and thought of something. _I'll try and contact Batman, and help him with Arkham,I think Superman can handle Bizzaro._ Diana smirked and turned on her earpiece to contact Bruce. "What is it Wonder Woman," answered Batman. "I'm going to come help you," she replied. "No, I don't want you hurt, Batman out."

Diana sighed as her plan didn't work. _Then I'll just go anyway_. Diana flew out of the Batcave and landed softly to Arkham Asylum's menacing entrance. The Amazon was not scared, she opened the doors to Arkham, greeted to Batman fight more than 50 inmates all at once. Wonder Woman stared in shock as one by one, her teammate took down these criminals like they were bugs to a shoe. "Well, if you came all the way over here, you might as well help!" shouted Batman, twisting one of the inmate's arms.

Wonder Woman leaped into the mini battle, knocking down many opponents at once. What only felt like 3 minutes, all the inmates were crumpled on the disgusting and rotting tile floor, groaning in pain. The two emerged from the doors of Arkham Asylum. Batman turned to face Wonder Woman with an angry look from under his mask. "What did you think you were doing, _princess_?" asked the Dark Knight fiercely. Wonder Woman looked at him disgusted. "What was I doing? I was saving you back there!"

"Saving me? Did I look like I was under attack Diana?" growled Bruce. "Just get in the Batmobile, we'll have a _little conversation _at the Batcave. The Batmobile blasted off into the distance shortly after Batman and Wonder Woman entered the dark vehicle. Diana knew she was gonna be in deep trouble. To her surprise, the Batmobile made a sudden stop,and the top lifted above her head with a soft steamy hiss. The Dark Knight and Amazon leaped out of the black vehicle, making their way to the Trinity table.

Before Diana could sit down, Bruce removed his mask and grabbed her shoulders, turning around. Diana forgotten how _handsome_ Batman was under the cowl. "I'm sorry Princess, I should've let you come, I shouldn't have yelled at you like that, forgive me,Diana," said Bruce, looking at her. But before she could reply, Bruce pulled Diana closer to him and he locked his lips with hers. Diana widened her eyes in a great surprise, then closed them enjoying the passionate kiss. Bruce wrapped his arms over Diana's waist, she lifted her arms around his shoulders, going in for another deep and long passionate kiss. "I love you, _princess_," sighed Bruce. "I love you too," mumbled Diana.


	2. Chapter 2

Superman flew softly and slowly to the Batcave with Lois Lane sleeping in his arms. The Man of Steel arrived at the cave's opening to see his two best friends _entertaining _each other on the meeting table. Superman widened in embarrassment as slowly backed out of the cave, flying Lois back to Metropolis. Clark was very satisfied his girl friend wasn't awake when he arrived at Batman's Batcave.

As the Kryptonian entered the beautiful city, he made a couple turns, arriving at a tall building. **Metropolis Grand**, read the large sign in front of the red building, It was Lois' hotel. Clark floated up to her window, sliding it open and entering her room. He softly laid her down on the large white puffy bed. Superman removed his suit and took a hot steamy shower. Clark got out and put on gray sweats and a white muscle shirt, cuddling up to Lois and fell asleep.

Bruce and Diana mumbled words of love, kissing between them. "We should argue more often," smirked Diana staring deep into her colleague's eyes. "With your stubbornness, we probably will," chuckled Bruce, running his hand softly through her light curled black hair. Diana scoffed and violently mixed her lips with Bruce's. "Lets go to the bedroom, I'm tired," yawned Diana, getting off Bruce, _revealing _herself. Bruce wrapped her in his cape.

After the billionaire covered his waist and below with a towel, he shut down the cave and followed the beauty waiting from him. The two quickly ran up the stairs, trying not to be seen by Alfred. Finally, they made it to the bedroom. The massive window in front of the large bed revealed a dark night and a deep blue lake in its view. The Knight and the Amazon crawled in bed, soon falling asleep from their actions in the Batcave.


	3. Chapter 3

Commissioner Gordon removed the trap sheets from Batman's signal and flipped the switch on the back, turning it on. The yellow and black light shined on the bottom of Gotham's dark gray clouds. As Gordon turned his head, Batman was standing right next to him. Gordon leaped back surprised and scared. "What is it Gordon?" commanded Batman. "Catwoman's escaped from Arkham Asylum and is headed for Gotham Bank." "I'll be there," nodded Batman, gliding away.

Catwoman slashed her claws against the windows, crawling inside the Gotham Bank, crunching the shredded glass. Two security guards blasted their pistols at Catwoman. "Stop right there ma'am," demanded a guard. Catwoman dodged the bullets and ignored him, she leaped onto him and slashed his face, letting him drop. She then went for the other guard, he dropped his pistol and started to run off. Catwoman whipped his feet, making him drop "Lights out boy scout," smirked Catwoman slamming his face to the marble floor.

Just as Catwoman finished destroying the cameras, she headed toward the vaul. Batman glided through the window and kicked Catwoman in the arm, sending her flying. "Enough Selina," "Coming after me again Bruce, or just coming for _love_?" smirked Selina. "I regret the times I did come for love, Catwoman." Catwoman scowled and unsheathed her claws once more. She dashed at Batman, stabbing his chest and stomach area. She slammed him onto the tile ground, leaping off of him and towards the vault.

"Stop right there, you thief!" ordered Wonder Woman as she arrived in the bank. Selina turned around shocked and angry. "So you're the one who stole Bruce from me?" Catwoman growled and jumped at Wonder Woman. "Diana…?" moaned Bruce before passing out. Diana pulled out her lasso and wrapped it around Catwoman's wrist, throwing her into the wall. "Oh, so you wanna play ropes princess?" snapped Selina, pulling out her whip. Wonder Woman dodged the first cracks by the whip, then punch Selina in the face knocking her out. Diana picked up Bruce and flew to the Batcave. "Next time, tell me about your Ex's Bruce," chuckled Diana.


End file.
